


Love Me Again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (the writings shit though oops), Beautiful, M/M, Moose kisses, Singing, john newman, they sing like theyre in a disney duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With one last glance around the messy room, Sam nodded and opened the door and locked it behind him. Sam only made it three steps before he heard an inhuman sound.





	Love Me Again

The bright sun hung low in the sky, shining through the shiny, clear windows. The silver and blue motel curtains hung at the sides, clearly forgotten from the night before. A silver lamp stood on a white bedside table, still emitting a dim light, leaving an orange glow over the room. 

Rolling over and forcing himself to his feet, Sam clambered out of the warm, comfy bed and quietly walked towards the bathroom, unsure to whether his brother had slept in the same room. 

His head throbbed but this didn’t necessarily worry him. In fact, he would be surprised if he didn’t have a hangover after the amount of alcohol he had consumed. 

The bathroom door creaked open; Sam continued to walk to the sink. He twisted the left tap in the shower, hoping the cold water would wake him up properly. All thoughts of washing suddenly vanished when he had the overwhelming urge to throw up. 

Frankly, he didn’t care that he was hungover. What he did care about was the fact he didn’t forget anything. It wasn’t often Sam got drunk, in fact, it was practically never. He was the calmer, more innocent brother. The only reason Sam ever drinks is if something goes wrong. 

Hunching over the toilet, Sam groaned and sighed. His argument with Lucifer remained fresh in his mind, not helping Sam’s already foul mood. 

“Sam!” Someone shouted from the other side of the motel door, “I know you’re, um, definitely mad and you should be, I said some, uh, rude stuff and I wanted to apologise, uh, so um, yeah, I’m sorry." 

Sam knew it was Lucifer. Who else would be apologising after all? Though gifted with this information, Sam didn’t care. He remained in the same position, crouched over a sick filled toilet, and continued to empty his stomach. 

"I brought you some dinner. Erm, it’s your favourite and yeah, I’ll just… Leave it outside your door?” He took Sam’s silence as a yes, and walked away from the door, back to his own room across conveniently the hall. The only reason they didn’t all stay in one room was Dean and Lucifer were constantly at each other’s throats. 

After Sam had showered and eaten, (No matter how mad he was at Lucifer, he did still eat the food he had left.) he decided to go for a walk, maybe ask Castiel, one of the only kind Angels, to teleport his to a random island to relax. 

After he had dressed, - grey shirt, blue jeans, nothing special - he left a note for Dean, because his brother had seemingly vanished, saying he would be back in a few hours, tomorrow at the latest. 

With one last glance around the messy room, Sam nodded and opened the door and locked it behind him. Sam only made it three steps before he heard an inhuman sound. 

“Know I’ve done wrong, left your heart torn. Is that what Devils do?” A voice sang, only loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam froze, turning towards the voice to see a beige wall.

‘Was this… Lucifer?’ Sam questioned, deep in thought. 'I didn’t know he could sing.’ Sam stopped that thought, 'Well, of course, he could sing, God created him to be perfect!’

“Took you so low, where only fools go. I shook the angel in you.” Lucifer continued, smirking to himself when he heard Sam’s footsteps stop. 

“Now I’m rising from the ground, rising up to you. Filled with all the strength I found, there’s nothing I can’t do!” Sam finished, singing through the grey door, He fiddled with the metal handle but Lucifer had locked it.

“I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” They couple sang together, creating a perfect harmony of high and low. Sam repeated the lines while Lucifer slowly opened his door, realising Sam didn’t seem mad.

“It’s unforgivable; he stole and burnt your soul. There was nothing I could do That rules the worst of me, destroys everything. It brings down humans like you. Now I’m rising from the ground, rising up to you. I’m filled with all the strength I’ve found, still nothing I can do!” Lucifer sang the entire next verse by himself as Sam couldn’t find the words to join in. He listened carefully to the words and almost started to cry.

“I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” 

“Can you love me again?!” Sam interrupted, finally pushing the door open. The moment the pair made eye contact, their lips connected. The feeling of unforgiveness vanished from Sam’s stomach, making Sam smile against Lucifer’s pale lips.

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” Luce mumbled after pulling away. He opened his eyes to stare into Sam’s chocolate brown. “I truly am. I promised I would never lie to you, yet here we are.”

“It’s fine–”

“No, it’s not. I said awful things! I broke a promise!” Lucifer started to rant but Sam remembered Lucifer's fatal weakness: Moose kisses! They pressed their lips together once more before pulling away.

“I love you,” Lucifer muttered.

“'Love you more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and like I always say: Please. Leave. Feedback. I am begging you. I will probably sacrifice my soul for someone to LEAVE FEEDBACK and we have nearly 12 seasons telling us why we shouldn't do that.


End file.
